That Stupid Play
by blind-and-deaf
Summary: This story is very simple actually. It's about this girl who wants to take over Sakura's life


That Stupid Play  
This story is very simple actually. It's about this girl who wants to take over Sakura's life.  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! 

"We're going to put on a play! A PLAY!" Tomoyo screamed like crazy as she burst into the very noisy classroom. Apparently, no one seemed to be listening. There was a big hoo-ha going on, and Tomoyo bustled her way through the crowd to have a look.  
  
"Oh tsubasa! That girl looks exacty like Sakura!" Tomoyo felt like someone had thrown a tomato at her face. "Wait, she IS Sakura! She posed in that skimpy bikini with big boobs? Oh my!"   
  
The boys were drooling and the girls were bitching.  
  
"I didn't know that Kinomoto was actually hot," Yamazaki was trying very hard to pry his minute eyes open.  
  
"Hey! How dare you!" Chiharu was already on his case, dragging him away with his ear.  
  
"What a slut."  
  
"Whore."  
  
"I don't know what cup size is that."  
  
"And I thought she was flat chested."  
  
"Hey! What's going on?" asked a very innocent voice.  
  
"SAKURA! Did you pose raunchily in that magazine? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Tomoyo rushed forward, and was practically screaming.  
  
"HURH? Since when did I do that?" She was flabbergasted.

"Look!" Her classmates practically screamed at her, flinging the magazine with a very strong throw that hit Sakura smack in the face. She hurriedly took the magazine and looked at the picture. It was upside down, so she had to turn it over.  
  
"HOE!!!!!! That's not me!!" She said.  
  
"Well, she looks like you," Rika suspiciously countered.  
  
"But she doesn't act like me, and she doesn't dress like me." Sakura said, sound slightly tired.  
  
"She's got a point there," Eriol and Yamazaki chorused at the same time.  
  
"Do you even know her name?" asked Sakura, getting fed up.  
  
"Er, no." all of them were embarrassed.   
  
"In these magazines, they will have the names of the er, models somewhere." Yamazaki's confident voice rang out.  
  
"It's a lie! LIE!!" Chihahru said. "Why would they put someone's name here? It's so shameful!"

"Aha! There we are!" Yamazaki exclaimed with excitement. "Sakura Ki-"

"You mean it really is Sakura?" Tomoyo was starting to hyperventilate.

"Wait! I haven't finished!" Yamazaki said, squinting to look at the small words. It didn't make it easier for him since his eyes were only a line. "Calm down! Her name is... Sakura Kinisha."  
  
"CHEY!" Sakura's classmates heaved a sigh of relief. The bell rang, almost bursting the students' ear drums. Tomoyo did not get to tell them the news at all. All of them went back to their seats, and the magazine ended up in the waste paper basket, almost like Tomoyo's announcement.   
  
"Class, I'm vey pleased to announce that Miss Tomoyo Daidouji has been selected to organise the school play." Tomoyo beamed, eyes shining.  
  
The class groaned. That meant that they were selected to do the school play. Tomoyo scowled at them, but Sakura was stoning.

"Who is that girl? Why does she look like me? Why does she have almost the same name as me? This is freaky!" Sakura's thoughts were in a well, and it was as if she had fallen into it.  
  
"You are entitled to spend the whole of this period discussing the play." The teacher beamed, looking awfully like Yamazaki. "But do it in the quietest way possible. Tomoyo, do you need the whiteboard?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded and leapt up instantly."Yes!"  
  
The class stared at her as if she was crazy, except for Sakura, Mei Ling and Syaoran. "Any ideas?" She inquired nut they just stared back. She felt beads of perspiration forming.

"Romeo and Juliet!" Mei Ling said. Tomoyo gave Mei Ling a grateful look. "Thanks, but we can't do it. Another class did that last year, remember?"  
  
"Naoko can write the script," Syaoran provided cheekily.

"HEY! who said I could?" Naoko was defensive.   


"Well, you're always telling ghost stories and stuff. So why not?" Syaoran said. Sakura shuddered. Tomoyo sighed. guys were so insensitive.

"Ahem..." a voice was at the door. It was that girl in the magazine!

"OH MY TIAN!" Mei Ling and Syaoran yelled.  
  
Sakura looked up to see that girl smirking.

"Sorry I'm late, but something came up." That girl didn't look sorry at all. Her grin was as smug and as wide as anything.  
  
"Sakura, please introduce yourself and sit down." Sakura Kinomoto jumped when her name was being called. She wasn't used to hear someone using her name to address someone else.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinisha." Sakura Kinomoto jumped again and her grin widened. "I have a father and a brother."  
  
"Freaky." Sakura whispered to Mei Ling. "Just like me."  


"Okay," the teacher had a feeling that she didn't want to say anymore. "Take a seat."  
  
"I'm not sure if I like her very much. " Mei Ling whispered to Sakura. She nodded in grave agreement.  
  
"So the play," Tomoyo was trying to move on.

"Yes, okay. i'll do the story." naoko sighed resignedly. "When do you want the script ready?"

"ASAP." Tomoyo replied. "Please discuss the plot."  
  
"Can we not have a ghost story?" Sakura Kinomoto asked timidly.

"I think we could, " Tomoyo said. "But is Naoko okay with writing other stories?"  
  
Naoko nodded. No one was comfortable in this girl's presence. Everyone was so robotic, and the words they spoke were almost like a play. Rehearsed and ready. Sakura Kinomoto stole a glance at the new girl. She smirked at Sakura and went on to buff her nails, yawning.

"Oh and erm, it must be based on the theme "Juvenile Delinquents." " Tomoyo said with a sigh and everyone else groaned. The school administration wasn't making things any easier.  
  
"I guess we have to brainstorm." Tomoyo said. "Just shout out ideas related to that."  
  
"Stealing." Yamazaki yelled.

"Cash." Eriol hollered.  
  
"SEX!" Akira, a guy from the back shouted, looking straight at the new girl. Everyone giggled, which eased the tension.  
  
The new girl stood up. Everyone quieted down, even the teacher. "Was that making fun of me?"

"N-no." Akira stammered.

"Liar." the new girl said. She didn't need to shout. "Do that again, die."

"There is no violence in this class or school, Miss Kinisha." The teacher was trying to control the class, oblivious to what they knew.  
  
"Right right. Go on, purple," she said, directing to Tomoyo. She fumed inside, silently.  
  
"More brainstorming please," said Tomoyo, but the class was even more afraid and intimidated by this girl, for some reason.  
  
"Boy's home."

"Girl's home."

"Prison."  
  
"Ruined future."  
  
"Aha! I've got it!" Naoko scribbled in her notebook. The bell rang, signalling the start of the next period. This was going to be a long day.  



End file.
